Rockstars Are People, Too!
by WiseChic
Summary: AU story. It's the ultimate challenge. Two rival girl bands co-existing in one high school. What could go wrong? Anything and Everything. Join Annabeth, Sadie and their bands on this adventure of rivalry, friendship, secrets, and love. Can they survive ONE whole school year without causing trouble? Or will they all come tumbling down? Rated T for safety.
1. A Change of Scenario

**THIS IS A SONGFIC. I THINK IT'S HIGHLY UNFAIR THAT IN THESE AUs THE MALE CHARACTERS ARE ALWAYS THE FAMOUS ONES WHILE THE GIRLS ARE THE SMALLTOWN, HAPPY, LAIDBACK LIFE GIRLS. I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT UP THE GIRLS ARE FAMOUS.**

**QUICK DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO, OR TKC. YUP. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY SONGS USED. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND MY PENCIL/SKETCHPAD :)**

* * *

(_Annabeth, _Sadie, **Zia, ****_Thalia_**)

(Breakthrough- Lemonade Mouth)

_Oooh yeah, mmmm  
Breakthrough_

_*What if you had to do the impossible?*_

_Up, down, spinnin' all around  
Fly high, falling to the ground  
Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

Time keeps skippin' out a beat  
Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
Life is like a string of cloudy days

**Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong  
Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on**

_Here comes a breakthrough_  
_Here comes a day_  
_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_  
_So don't let it get away  
_It's all about a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster_  
_  
**_Shake it, till you make it  
Till you break it out ooh  
Don't stop till you break it out ooh  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you break it out ooh  
Don't stop till you break it out ooh_**

_*What if your biggest enemy became your greatest ally?"_

_Stop, still, take another breath_  
_Road block, move it to the left_  
_Get around whatever's in your way_

Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces  
Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
It's gonna be your turn to play  
Gonna be your turn to play

_*Would you embrace this breakthrough?*_

**Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong  
Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, keep on movin' on  
Keep on movin' on**

_Here comes a breakthrough_  
_Here comes a day_  
_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_  
_So don't let it get away_  
It's all about a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday you're getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster_  
_  
**_I can see it in the blind sight  
Movin' through the limelight  
Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right  
Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright  
Usually in life there's one shot, this is on  
listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you  
Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you  
wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to  
Keep pushing till you breakthrough_**

_*Or would you try and prove the world wrong?*__**  
**_  
**Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong **_(World it was wrong)_**  
Whenever you can't see the light **(Can't see the light)_  
_**Whenever there's no end in sight **_(No end in sight)_**  
Keep on, keep on movin' on  
Keep on movin' on  
**_  
Here comes a breakthrough_  
_Here comes a day_  
_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_  
_So don't let it get away_  
It's all about a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster_  
_  
**_Shake it, till you make it  
Till you break it out ooh  
Don't stop till you break it out ooh_**

_**Shake it, till you make it**_  
_**Till you break it out ooh**_

**(Put your hands up)_  
Don't stop till you break it out ooh _(Put your, Put your hands up)**

_**Shake it, till you make it**_  
_**Till you break it out ooh**_  
_**Don't stop till you break it out ooh**_

_(Don't stop, Don't stop)  
_**_  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you break it out ooh  
Don't stop  
Here comes a breakthrough_**

_*It doesn't matter. There comes a time when you must become Wiser, Stronger._

_There comes a time when you must be …united*_

**_We are The Half-Blood Pharaohs. And this is our story._**

* * *

_August 15, 2013  
(1 Year Prior)_

**ANNABETH**

**I **lay on my stomach listening to our band's rival band. The Blood of the Pharaohs. We don't get along simply because we are two teenage girl bands vying for the spotlight. Sadie Kane, the Lead Singer, is the rebellious type. She dyes her blonde hair with one streak of a different color. Last time me met it was blue. She gets on my nerves and calls me "Little Orphan Annie" because my name's Annabeth and for short some say Annie. I _hate_ being called Annie. It's my number one pet peeve. I hate her. So, in return I call her Candy Kane.

Oh. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase, Lead Singer of The Half-Bloods. Our #1 hit is Here's To Never Growing Up. It rivals Blood of the Pharoahs' hit song Crazy Kids. Back to me. I am seventeen and I am set for life along with the rest of my Crew. Thalia Grace is my Lead Guitar. She has an amazing voice. Thalia is also seventeen. She has short, spiky, black hair, and the most electrifying blue eyes you will ever see; she is also the palest girl you will ever see. She is a Punkish Girl. Her favorite Band that's not us is Green Day. I don't have favorites because I enjoy all genres of music.

Clarisse La Rue is our Drummer. She is the _best_ drummer I have ever heard of for her age. She has a little temper problem and tends to take it out on furniture. Once when _they_ were trash talking us, she flipped the food table at them. Good times… Anyway she don't take shit from anyone, she is awesome. Clarisse is 16. Clarisse refuses to sing so we don't know if she can sing. She has brown straight hair that she keeps at shoulder length and is usually held back into a ponytail.

Hazel Levesque is our bass guitar player but she also has a nice voice. Hazel is the best Bass guitar player I've ever heard. She's the youngest of us at 14. She has frizzy light brown hair and skin like milk chocolate. Her eyes are Hazel (like her name) flecked with gold. She is very timid but had a strong temper. I have never seen someone so small have a temper that large. It was a little surreal if not a little scary.

Piper Mclean is our wardrobe chooser. She designs, buys, and makes the clothes we wear. She has impeccable taste and was famous even before she became our wardrobe person. Her mother is Aphrodite, Queen of Love, and the Fashion World. Piper has free access to the best of everything. Her dad is Tristan Mclean, actor superstar. She was born into money. She doesn't rub it in though, and is actually pretty cool. She has choppy, self-cut hair with braids in some spots. She had kaleidoscope eyes because they seem to change colors from green, to blue, to gold. She is beautiful without trying and she shuns the use of make-up. Yeah. She's awesome.

"ANNABETH! THALIA! CLARISSE! HAZEL!" My mom?

All of us, save Thalia ran to the stairs. Piper, Juniper our manager, Clarisse, Hazel, and I stood at Thalia's door. We could hear thrashing so we could tell she was in one of her moods. Great. I knock on the door. That didn't work.

"Go downstairs. Say we'll be down in a second okay?" I asked.

They nodded and headed down. I threw the door open.

Well. _That_ was unexpected.

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked my mother.

"Dad? I could ask the same of you?" Hazel asked.

"MOM?!" Piper's jaw hung open at the sight of her mother standing in their living room.

"Dad, why are _you_ here?" Clarisse asked.

"Ok. I'm ready what did you-" Thalia paused mid step and executed a perfect one-footed- 180 and started bounding up the steps but I was too fast for her.

"Oh no you don't. If we go down you're coming with us!" I grabbed her elbow and spun her back around, then I hissed in her ear, "Or would you like me to inform everyone present in this room of what I just saw?"

She paled, then glared, "You wouldn't_ dare_!"

"I do and I will." I glared right back at her.

"Fine." She huffed.

We walked back with her grumbling,"Braniac blackmailer...won't let me live...breathing down my back."

We all sat down on the couch and Thalia grabbed us some coke and tossed us each a can.

"What do you want?" Thalia asks sipping her coke.

We all turn expectantly to Pluto even the parents.

"Why you looking at me?!" He exclaimed.

"You did decide this with Zeus." Ares says.

"You're also the oldest." Aphrodite added.

"Where is he, anyways?" Thalia asks.

"Arranging something for you all, including you Piper, and you Juniper." Aphrodite said, nodding to each of us.

Juniper stopped drinking her coke, "Me?"

"Well, you'll never find out this way!" Ares snapped.

"You're going to high school in Manhattan you got me?" Ares snapped again.

"Calm down, Ares." Pluto ordered.

"Wait for it." He said.

Once that sunk in we were all furious.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted.

"That's not fa-" Thalia began

"We won't fit i-" I started.

"How could you be so stu-" Clarisse tried.

"Told you." Ares mumbled.

We were cutting each other off to get our view in except for Hazel, Juniper, and Piper. We had private tutors we don't need school. Thalia, Clarisse and I were yelling at Pluto, Ares, and Aphrodite. Athena, my mother is sitting calmly on the couch. Out of nowhere...

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HECK UP!" Hazel screamed.

We all got quiet. Looking down at our feet in shame.

"I…Am sick and tired of all the bickering, and the complaining, and the _this _and the _that_! They want us to go to High school. _SO WHAT?!_ Maybe we need a break from all _this,"_ She gestured around the room,"Not everyone has a private tutor, guys. Maybe we need a reminder of that. This could even help us write new hits. You ever think of that? _Hmm?_"

"Sorry." We all answered.

"Then it's settled. We are going to high school." She concluded.

For the next hour we discussed everything that was going to happen. We were going to go to Goode High School, a high school for the performing arts. Yay. I don't mean to sound snobby but, that's the _last_ thing we need. You know, a bunch of screaming fans bombarding us the minute we get out our cars.

"So, when do we start?" Thalia asked.

"Tomorrow." Aphrodite responded.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**THALIA  
**_5:30 AM-The Next Morning_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Boom!_ Ugh alarm clocks. I knock mine to the ground where it broke, effectively silencing it.

"THALIA GET UP!" Annabeth screamed in my ear.

I turned and glared at her. She just smiled and yanked my blanket off. A wave of cold hit me and I shivered. I groaned, sat up and smacked her with my pillow.

"Ow. Come on, Piper got our outfits ready."

I sighed, "Fine tell her to lay it out on my bed, I'm going to shower. Okay?"

"Alright. Hurry though we have to be ready by 6:45."

"Ugh. Fine."

She leaves the room and I head to the shower. I wash my hair and relax under the hot water. The water wakes me up, so I get out towel-dry my hair and wrap it around my body. I head into my bedroom and see the clothes Piper laid out for me on my bed.

"Oh yeah."

Piper laid out a black and grey striped, long-sleeved v-neck sweater. My short shorts were electric blue to match my eyes with black suspenders. I had my signature black combat boots for footwear. I grabbed the bag our parents prepared for us which were personalized. Mine was a simple black bag that had a lightning bolt embroidered on it.

I walked into the hallway and everyone was waiting by the stairs. Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Clarisse, and Juniper were waiting for me to come out before going down the stairs. We were all dressed fashionably.

Annabeth was wearing a green blouse over one shoulder, leaving the other shoulder bare, with a chain hanging loosely around her waist. She had dark blue skinny jeans underneath it, tucked into her white heeled boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs curling in front of her face. Her backpack was grey with little owls all over it.

Hazel was a little laidback so she had on just a light blue shirt that said, "Don't Read This Shirt" with red skinny jeans and sneakers. It was nothing special since she doesn't like a lot of attention given how quiet and easy-going she usually is. Hazel's hair was out in her usual controlled frizziness. Her book bag was black like mine but hers sparkles like a gem.

Clarisse…well she was pretty simple when it came to style. She wore regular jeans, tucked into combat boots, with a camo shirt and leather jacket. Simple stuff. Her hair was in its usual messy ponytail. Her book bag was a camo patterned one.

Piper wore a pink shirt with blue skinny jeans and red suspenders. Her shoes were simple blue sandals. Even with that simple ensemble she was still stunning because she didn't cake her face with make-up. Her hair was actually brushed out today and it went down to a little past her shoulder. Her bag was a over the shoulder and it was plain brown.

Juniper was a fairly simple person. She wore a green sleeveless blouse and a blue skirt that reached her feet. Her shoes were little sandals and she was carrying a binder. Her chocolate brown hair came down to the middle of her back and she held it back with a headband adorned with flowers. She was very pretty she just always hid it behind her baggy jeans and loose t-shirts. She had a over the shoulder bag that was also green because of how eco-aware she was.

Anyway, we paraded down the stairs and out of our apartment and shuffled into our respective cars. I had a silver Maserati Spyder. I rode with the hood down most of the time but, not today. Annabeth has a SUV. Annabeth's is grey because it matches her eyes. Piper has a blue Maserati Spyder, it's amazing what money can buy. Juniper rides with Piper because she doesn't want her own car. She has a bike but she doesn't want to be late on her first day. Clarisse also rides with Piper because, well, most of her money goes to replacing furniture, as I've already explained. Hazel can't drive so she is riding with Annabeth.

"Off to school." I mutter.

I put the car in reverse and back out the driveway. Annabeth and Piper follow. Before I continue you must be wondering what Annabeth saw when she burst quite rudely into my room. Well, I'll tell you when Zia Rashid of Blood of the Pharoahs gets a boyfriend. Which will be… never. Hahaha, oh! I'm here.

We all pull into a parking space in the school's student parking. I look at the building in front of me looming like a great beast.

I take a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel. I turn the car off and step out on the pavement. The rest of them follow my lead. We stand side by side in front of the student resources office and glace at each other.

I grab the door handle, "Here goes nothing."

I open the door.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD? SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I PROMISE TO TRY AND GET A SECOND CHAPTER UP BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK OR SOONER. I WILL SEE YA THEN. : )**

**~~~WiseChic~~~**

**My Other Stories:  
**

**Marie Levesque: Second Generation Demigod**

**Marie is Hazel and Leo's kid. She has talents like fire,jewels, and stuff. Her and her friends embark on a quest to ease the tension of the Camps. Can she prevent another war?What secrets will she discover along the way?Something older than the Gods?Will she find a long hidden secret bigger than the Romans? Will she find love along the way?**

Crossover - Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Kane Chronicles - Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 7

**New Life New Love Thalico**

**"Well, um...I left the Hunt." "What!" Thalia joined the Hunt to avoid the Great Prophecy. Now she just wants to live her life. Will find love in this new life? I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please read. **

Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance - Chapters: 1

**You should also check out :**

******Elibenium De Humalia's New Story:**

****** The Chosen of Pan  
**

**If Grover died, who would take his place as Pan's chosen? His death on Perseus Jackson's quest makes the answer obvious. Perseus must take up the search for Pan. Along the way to Pan, he must also deal with the rising of Kronos and attempt to stop him. But will he be able to defeat Kronos while also searching for Pan?**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Friendship/Adventure - Chapters: 2


	2. Unexpected Happenings

**OK I KNOW I SAID A WEEK OR SOONER BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND HAD A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. I'M SORRY BETTER LATE THAN NEVER RIGHT? I'LL MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR THE WAIT.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS FAAAN-FICTION. FAAAN! RICK RIORDAN IS THE AUTHOR. WHY WOULD HE BE ON FAAAAAN-FICTION? ANYWAY I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED AND ALL THAT. I OWN MY LAPTOP AND THE PLOT YADA YADA YADA BLAH BLAH BLAH. THE STORY.**

* * *

_THALIA  
SCHOOL OFFICE  
7:05am_

The office was _exactly_ like I expected it. Cold, dead, and absolutely empty, except for the receptionist lady and a Latino looking kid that was tapping his fingers on the arm chair. He reminded me of a Latino Santa's elf because he had pointy ears sticking out of his black curls. I know that seems rude but, honestly he does. Anyway, we walked over to the receptionist lady and stood in front of her. There was a little bell on the desk so, I rung it. Over. And over. And over. Finally her hand grabbed mine.

In this really bored voice she asks,"May I help you!" That last part was because she looked up and saw us and jumped in surprise.

"Can you get us our schedules, please?" Annabeth asked, ever the polite one. The receptionist lady nodded and typed some stuff on her computer and printed out our schedules.

"Here you go, ladies. Valdez! Come here!" She yelled.

The Latino Elf jumped in surprise and came over.

"You called, Ms. Smith?"

"Yes, show all these ladies to there 1st period class." She answered.

"Why?" He whined.

"This or detention." She threatened.

"Alright...See ya after school." He began walking away.

"VALDEZ!" Ms. Smith screamed.

"It's ok ma'am, I got this." I said.

I walked over to him as he reached for the door knob. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, what's the bi-"

"Listen. And listen good." He nodded. "I don't want to be here any more than you. Help us find our first class and everyone is happy."

"What do I get?" He asked.

"What do you get? You get to walk out of school today without any perpetual injuries." I smiled.

He gulped, "Well, Ladies!" He exclaimed and clapped his hands together.

"Let me see your schedules and I'll show you to your homeroom."

These were our schedules:

**Mine:**

1st Period - Pre-Calculus  
2nd Period - Chorus  
3rd Period - Adv. Guitar  
4th Period - Reading

5th Period - Lunch B

6th Period - P.E  
7th Period - English  
8th Period - Science

**Annabeth's:**

1st Period - Pre-Calculus  
2nd Period - Chorus  
3rd Period - Architecture  
4th Period - English Honors

5th Period - Lunch B

6th Period - P.E  
7th Period - Study Hall  
8th Period - Science

**Piper's:**

1st Period - Pre-Calculus  
2nd Period - Fabric Design  
3rd Period - Reading  
4th Period - Alt. Lang. - French

5th Period - Lunch B

6th Period - P.E  
7th Period - English  
8th Period - Science

**Clarisse's:**

1st Period - Reading  
2nd Period - Pre-Calculus  
3rd Period - Adv. Drumset  
4th Period - Swordfighting

5th Period - Lunch C

6th Period - English  
7th Period - P.E  
8th Period - Science

**Juniper's:**

1st Period - Business Management  
2nd Period - Pre-Calculus  
3rd Period - Reading  
4th Period - Science

5th Period - Lunch C

6th Period - Agriculture  
7th Period - P.E  
8th Period - English

**Hazel's:**

1st Period - Algebra  
2nd Period - Chorus  
3rd Period - Guitar  
4th Period - English

5th Period - Lunch C

6th Period - Science  
7th Period - P.E  
8th Period - Reading

* * *

So, during the day I share classes with Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Clarisse. I don't share any classes with Juniper though. Thankfully, she shares a few classes with Clarisse and Hazel though so she won't be alone the whole day.

Leo showed Hazel to her classroom first since she is just a freshman. He told her how to get to all her classes and even drew her a small map on the back of her schedule. She was extremely grateful to him. She bear hugged him before going into her classroom.

"Is she always like that?" He asked.

"No. But who doesn't act different at school?" I shrugged. He nodded.

Next, he showed Clarisse who just brushed past him to the classroom. I laughed at that and Annabeth shook her head at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing." She sighed.

When he showed Juniper to her classroom she kissed his cheek and went inside. His ears got so red that Annabeth had to clamp her hand over my mouth to suppress my laughter. I'm sorry but this was the funniest day ever. All that was left of us was me, Annabeth, and Piper. Piper had been pretty silent because she was busy engraving everything to memory that way she wouldn't get lost. Finally we got to our classroom about five minutes before class started.

"Here we are, Pre-Calc. Our teacher is Ms. Dodds."

"Did you just say _our_?" Piper asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. This is my first period along with a few of my _amigos_." He walks into the classroom. After a few seconds he walks out.

"Don't worry _chicas_. No one is going to hound you the minute you walk in there's no one in the classroom except for some of my friends and then you guys." He assures us.

"Wait. You _know?_" Piper exclaims.

"Yeah. But I won't go all psycho fan on you."

"Thanks." Annabeth says. He nods.

We walk into the classroom.

* * *

_ANNABETH  
__MS. DODDS CLASS  
7:25am_

Walking into that classroom, saying we were anxious is an understatement. We knew the minute attendance started we needed to be ready to get the heck out of that classroom. We sat as close to each other as possible. Thalia and I sat next to each other all the way in the back and Piper sat in front of us. We were all talking about our plan of getting through the day when a fairly cute boy comes over to us. Thalia looked up about to tell him to go away when instead she looks up and groans.

"Oh. You have _got_ to be kidding me!" She bangs her head into her bag.

"Hi to you, too, Pinecone Face." He retorts.

"_Don't call me that."_ She seethes.

He holds his hands up in mock surrender.

I whispered to Thalia, "Who is that?"

"Annabeth. Piper. That's Kelp Head." Thalia explains.

Piper snickers,"So, _you're_ the infamous cousin. I'm Piper."

"Nice to meet you, Piper. You must be Annabeth." He extends his hand.

I roll my eyes,"_No_. I'm _Clarisse_." I say referring to our less than friendly drummer.

"Ouch. Sarcasm. I see my cousin is rubbing off on you." The boy replies.

She groans,"_Him, too?!"_

I look up to see Nico Di Angelo. I had met him once at a concert in Manhattan last year.

"Hey, Nico." I say politely.

"Hey, Annabeth, Piper, Thalia." He nods to each of us in turn.

"Well, bell's about to ring we better get to our seats, Percy." Nico says.

"Later." I say.

"Bye." Piper says.

Thalia just leans back in her chair and groans. The bell rings and kids file into the classroom. We put our heads down. Ms. Dodds may seem like a no-nonsense teacher but even she wouldn't be able to stop what was coming. She begins calling kids names out. I didn't pay too much attention to that. Thalia, Piper, and my chairs were already pushed out, our bags in hand.

"Rachel Dare." What?

"Here."

"Stolls."

"Booyah!"

"Detention."

"Awww."

"Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and...Piper Mclean." Collective gasps. All heads turned to us.

"Here it goes." Thalia whispers. Then, everyone rushes us.

"Now!" I shout.

We jump on the desks and jump from desk to desk avoiding the fans. It is not easy doing such in heels but, I managed. That Valdez kid along with Percy and Nico were at the door. One crazed fan grabbed my heel mid-step and I almost fell but some brunnette boy yanked her hand off. I was in too much of a rush to say thanks.

"Come on!" Valdez yelled.

We jump down from the desks and sprint out the door. The fans were climbing around the desks and some had already cleared the desks and were running out the door.

"Leo! Get Hazel and Juniper!" Percy orders. Leo nods and sprints down a hallway.

"I'll get Clarisse." Nico says and turns the corner down another hallway.

We stop running at an intersection in the hallway. Leo is down the hall waving at us, Hazel and Juniper close behind. Nico turns the corner and meets us as Leo opens up a door.

"In. Now!" He yells.

We shuffle in to the empty classroom, close the door and lock it just as the fans run pass. All of us plop down of the ground.

"Remember the last time we had to run like that?" Hazel asked.

"Let me guess? Never." said a voice from behind.

"Sadie. Stop picking fights." Some boy told her. _Sadie Kane._ _So, that's it, huh? Great. Flippin' awesome._

"Walt, suddenly I think this was a very bad idea." Percy said.

I stood up the same time as Sadie. I stomped over to Percy and grabbed his collar. Sadie did the same to Walt.

"_You knew about this!" _We screamed. Thalia was staring daggers at Zia, who was staring daggers right back. Hazel and Jaz were glaring at each Basically, we were all staring at our rivals. Except Sadie and I we were borderline about to murder Percy and Walt. Just then, Rachel walks in.

"So, how did it..." She trailed off, "Not well I see."

"Rach, a_ little_ help here?" Percy pleaded.

"You know, I'm actually kind of enjoying this." She laughs.

"Carter, little help?" Walt pleads.

"I'd really rather not get involved." He says backing up.

"You know Sadie, maybe we can work together, _just this once._" I say still staring straight at Percy.

"You know, I was thinking _the exact same thing_." Sadie says glaring at Walt still.

"Thalia!"

"Zia!"

We dragged them to the back of the classroom and shoved them up against the wall. They were both taller than us but we had an iron grip.

"Hold 'em, please." I say.

"No problem." Thalia says, she grabs Percy by the hair and pins him to the wall.

Zia just glares at Walt and he doesn't move a muscle.

"Piper, Shelby, come here a sec." Sadie asks.

They walked over, already bringing out their bags full of clothing and beauty products. They had wide smiles etched on their faces. Sadie and I stacked all the empty desks around them until it was above their heads. Piper and Shelby draped a few cloths over them so we couldn't see behind it.

Sadie and I shared a look. Glancing at the boys we said, "Show no mercy."

Piper giggled and Shelby squealed. They ran to their bags and shooed us out.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after once hearing a, "What the hell! That's cold!" and laughing, Thalia and Zia finally came out cracking up like old buddies.

"Oh gods! You have _got_ to see this!" Thalia says still cracking up. Zia just nods in agreement.

"Done!" Piper calls out. Shelby and Piper come out holding a sheet in front of each of the boys.

"1!" Piper says.

"2!" Shelby says.

"3!" They exclaim together, pulling the sheets away.

Sadie's jaw dropped. So did mine.

They were cute before but now they were_ hot_. Percy and Walt were both wearing black skinny jeans (Now I understand.) with a chain hanging from the belt loop. Percy had a on a grey t-shirt that said, "JUST DO IT" in light blue lettering and he was wearing matching grey Vans. Walt was wearing a plain green t-shirt and black Vans. Percy and Walt looked like skaters. That was the second thought that came to my head. The first being, _Damn they're hot._ I think Sadie would agree by the look on her face.

Piper giggled, "That was fun."

Shelby nods and says, "They only tried running twice but Thalia and Zia stopped them for us. You may have heard them yell. Well, that's because we used hairspray."

"Oh ok I was wondering if you put them in skinny jeans without hairspray." I stated.

"What the hell is it for?!" Percy exclaims.

"To keep it from riding up." Hazel says.

Now it was Walt's turn to exclaim, "Up where?!"

Jaz answers, "Just...up." She shrugs.

They stood there just looking at us. Shelby and Piper shared a look.

"Can we dress up the rest of them!" They exclaimed.

"We are not your little play things." Leo says backing up.

"Oh no, Valdez. But you are. Go." Clarisse says shoving him over where Piper catches and holds him.

"Carter, come. Now." Shelby orders.

"But-" Sadie glares at him.

"I'm going to regret this." He sighs.

"These two will be all we have time for-"

She was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"It's Silena and Beck. Let 'em in." Percy says giving the OK.

Thalia opens the door. Beck and Silena quickly come in, shut the door and lock it.

"OMG! Percy! You look totes adorable! Piper! Come here!" She shrieks.

Piper has Clarisse hold Leo and runs over and embraces Silena. She explains that Silena is her half-sister. Then, she whispered something in her ear. Her nose crinkled up at first then she got a gleam in her eye and a smile came over her face. Nico realizes too late what just happened and Silena snatches him before he can run.

"Come now. Lots to do." Silena say in a sing-song voice.

"Bro help me!" Leo yells at Beck.

"Sorry dude. No can-do." He says.

* * *

Ten minutes later and hearing Leo say, "Wow! That is_ fucking cold!"_ Then Nico jumping out and trying to make a break for it and Silena grabbing him by the ear and dragging him in muttering, "Ouch, ouch, ouch." And finally Carter screaming, "SHIT!" Which issued many laughs from us all; Silena came out.

"First, Nico."

Nico, instead of a black everything was wearing a black shirt with an aviator's jacket over it. He wore black skinny jeans with red and black Osiris high tops. He had a skull ring on his right ring finger. We all clapped.

"So, Corpse Breath _can_ wear other colors." Thalia snickers. This causes Nico to tackle Thalia and they start wrestling which obviously Thalia won.

"He upgraded his wardrobe but can't upgrade anything else." She says sitting on top of his stomach.

"Get off!" Her grumbles pushing her to the ground.

She just laughs and helps him up.

"And since we're short on time..." Silena declares, "Leo and Carter!"

Leo and Carter walk out. Thalia, Zia, and Sadie's jaws drop.

"Carter you look normal! I can finally be proud to be your sister!" Whoa, they're _related?_

He punches her arm, "Shut up." He grumbles.

Carter was wearing a green, short-sleeved, button-up shirt and grey cargo shorts. This was paired with dark blue Vans. When he went in he was wearing a long-sleeved, button up shirt and slacks. Then for shoes they were some type of dress shoes. If he had a suitcase the look would be complete. He definitely looks better now.

I snickered into Thalia's ear, "Close your mouth before the drool falls out."

She shoved me, "Shut up, Annie."

I shoved her back, "Don't call me, Annie. Pinecone Face."

"Touché."

Leo was wearing a green button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore long brown slacks, and dress shoes. Kind of dressy for school but, he managed to pull it off. He was really scrawny but, it sort of worked for him.

* * *

For the remainder of the period, which was a good ten, fifteen minutes, we talked about random things. Don't get me wrong after we got our revenge we were constantly at each other's throats, but it was somewhat good-natured.

Key word: Somewhat.

Finally the bell rung.

"Kane!" I called out.

She turned.

"This is a one-time thing. Agreed?" I said staring her down.

She nodded, "Got that right, Little Orphan Annie. When we meet again we are enemies. Like usual."

"Exactly right, Candy Kane. Must be a first for you." I sneered.

She just huffed, "Watch your back, Annie. The spotlight's mine."

She shoulders her bag and her and her friends exit through the back door.

"Come on. We need to go before we're late." I say holding back my emotions.

"I'll take you guys to your next class." Percy offers.

"Won't you be late for your class though?" I ask confused.

"No, considering we have the same class. Chorus..." He trails off.

"What's wrong." Hazel asks.

"Well, um," He scratches his head, "It gets worse."

"How _much_ worse, Kelp Head." Thalia grits her teeth.

"Zia, Jaz, and...Sadie are in that class." He says as we reach the door.

Thalia and I were just about ready to tear his head off but, Hazel calmed us down. We made sure we sat on complete opposite sides of the classroom. Rachel sat with the trio so as not to start any brawls. Of course that wasn't the only bad thing about this class. Our parents told us they were sending someone in to keep an eye on us. This was not who we were expecting.

"Good Morning, Class. I see we have some celebrities in our midst." Freaking Apollo. Of all the cruel things. This takes the prize. _Chorus_ with _him_.

"Annie, Lia, Zelly. Nice to see ya." He greets.

"_Don't_ call us that!" We chorused.

"Sades, Zizi, Minnie." Sades? _Zizi?_ _Minnie?_

"Don't_ call_ us that!" They yell.

"Anyway, to start class each of you shall perform a song for us. A little concert. You're also performing at lunch sometime this week that was the deal that was made. Now, chop chop. Rachel, Percy take them backstage and you have five minutes to pick a song. Go."

"You know, I hate that we're related, Appy. Or I might have to kill you." Thalia answered.

"Love you, too. Sis." He smirked.

Thalia just grunted and followed Percy backstage.

"What song?" Hazel asks.

"Well..."

* * *

Apollo decided that we would perform first. So, Percy went on the computer and put in the song we were going to sing. He handed Thalia, Hazel, and I, one mic each. The music started and I instantly relaxed. I felt at home onstage. It was familiar unlike public school was.

**"All My Girlz-Keke Palmer"  
**(_Annabeth, _**Thalia, _Hazel)_**

_**All My Girls... **_  
_**On The Floor... **_  
_**Here we go, here we go, here we go, now **_  
_**All night, right now, here we go, here we go, come on**_

People began clapping in beat to the music.

_This ones for all the ladies who can hear me _  
_The girl next door or the little shawdy listening _  
_So beautiful no matter your role _  
_Who get through rain or storm drama ignoring _  
_Sometimes our situations get complicated _  
_We've been involved with things we never thought we'd make it _  
_But when we clear our head you know _  
_Nothing can hold us man if we understand _

**_Don't lose yourself girl don't give up _**  
**_Don't change go straight for what you want _**  
**_Just love yourself and all that you do_ **

**To All my girlz in the hood with their headstrong **  
**For all my girls that live the struggle that is going on **  
**And all my girls growing up with their daddies gone **  
**All My Girlz, we're gonna make it**  
_To All my girlz in the hood that be having fun _  
_For all my girls that keep a smile no matter what's wrong _  
_And all my girls looking back on how far they've come _  
_That's the way we gotta play it _

**This ones for all the ladies watching over **  
**Who's down for you when it seems you can't get over **  
**The ones you call whenever you fall **  
**To get through pain and joy always there for ya**  
**_So when it's tough on the block,_ dust ya shoulders **  
_**It may get hard sometimes, **_**you'll get over**  
**Never settle you're worth it you know **  
**So live your life full and you will understand **

_**Don't lose yourself girl don't give up **_  
_**Don't change go straight for what you want **_  
_**Just love yourself and all that you do**_

**To All my girlz in the hood with their headstrong **  
**For all my girls that live the struggle that is going on **  
**And all my girls growing up with their daddies gone **  
**All My Girlz, we're gonna make it**  
_To All my girlz in the hood that be having fun _  
_For all my girls that keep a smile no matter what's wrong _  
_And all my girls looking back on how far they've come _  
_That's the way we gotta play it _

_**All My Girls... **_  
_**On The Floor... **_  
_**Here we go, here we go, here we go, now **_  
_**All night, right now, here we go, here we go, come on **_

_**All my girlz in the hood move something **_  
_**From the O to LA throw it up and **_  
_**Down South and through the A get it Crunk **_  
_**Cuz that's the way we like to play it **_  
_**From the Lu to VA Shake something **_  
_**Chi-Town to MIA feel it thumping **_  
_**All My Girlz around the way turn it up **_  
_**Cuz that's the way we like to play, Yeah **_

_**To All my girlz in the hood with their headstrong **_  
_**For all my girls that live the struggle that is going on **_  
_**And all my girls growing up with their daddies gone **_  
**_All My Girlz, we're gonna make it_ **  
_To All my girlz in the hood that be having fun _  
_For all my girls that keep a smile no matter what's wrong _  
_And all my girls looking back on how far they've come _  
_That's the way we gotta play it _

**To All my girlz in the hood with their headstrong **  
**For all my girls that live the struggle that is going on **  
**And all my girls growing up with their daddies gone **  
**All My Girlz, we're gonna make it**

The music faded and applause erupted. We bowed, exited the stage and sat down next to Percy.

* * *

_SADIE  
__CHORUS-STAGE_

We waited as Rachel went on the computer and searched for a couple of minutes and then she began playing it on the speakers. Jaz was sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar. She began strumming as I started singing.

**"Make It In America- Victoria Justice"**  
(_Sadie,_ **Zia**_**,**_** _Both_**_)_

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_  
_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_  
_I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_  
_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_  
_And I'm dying to make it in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_  
_With the rag top down and my glasses on_  
_And I'm driving straight through America_

**I wanna taste the sun**  
**Cause baby I'm born to run**  
**I got a feeling that I'm not the only one**

**I, I wanna show some skin**  
**Yeah baby I need the ocean**  
**And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion**  
**I want to make it in America**  
**Make it in America**

**I can see my star Sunset and Vine**  
**Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign**  
**Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America**

**See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke**  
**I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote**  
**And I called it Make It In America**

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_  
_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_  
_Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place_  
_If I just push on I know that_

_**I wanna taste the sun**_  
_**Cause baby I'm born to run**_  
_**I got a feeling that I'm not the only one**_

_**I, I wanna show some skin**_  
_**Baby I need the ocean**_  
_**And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion**_  
_**I wanna make it in America**_  
_**Make it in America**_

Jaz strummed the last few chords as the song ended. Annabeth caught me by surprise by actually clapping when we finished._ What is her deal?_ I just bowed with Zia and Jaz and we sat down by Rachel. Jaz went and put the guitar back and seated herself by us.

"Weren't they wonderful?" Apollo clapped.

"Alright I know it's the first day of school but I'm assigning a project." People groaned in response.

"You are going to work with a partner and at the end of the week are going to present a song."

"What's the catch?" I asked suspicious.

"I already chose the partners. They are posted on the wall by my desk. Everyone to my left can go look at this time."

I watched as everyone crowded over there and when Thalia and Annabeth came out they were horrified. Then little Hazel came out and she was equally horrified. They returned to their seats and began talking furiously with that Percy kid.

"Everyone else may go up." Apollo announced.

I walked up and went down the list.

Percy - Rachel

Lee - Andy

Anna - Ciara

Yada yada yada... Oh. No. He..._Didn't._

All the way at the bottom of the list:

Jazmine - Hazel

Thalia - Zia

Annabeth - Sadie

I shoved through the throng of students horrified. I looked over to see Thalia talking with Apollo probably demanding he change it. He was shaking his head and calmly explaining it to her.

She walked over to the other two who were talking and...begging? with Percy trying to get him to do something. He kept shaking his head and gesturing with his hands trying to calm them down.

"We have to don't we?" Jaz asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Why?" Zia asked.

"No choice." I sighed, "Come on."

We walked over.

"...can't deal with that chic, Percy."

I pulled a chair over and sat down. Jaz and Zia followed suit.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you, Littl-Annabeth, but we have to make this work." I say, my British accent creeping into my voice as my irritation grew.

"Sadie's right. We have to work together and when this is over we kick Apollo's ass. Agreed?" Zia asked.

"That's my half-brother you're talking about...I like it." Thalia says smiling.

Annie sighs, "I guess if Thalia agrees than we can work this out this once. Right?" She says unsure.

"Where do you want to meet up?" Jaz asks.

"Percy's house." Thalia answers.

"Say what now!" He yells.

"Listen, I don't want them in our apartment. And I'm sure they feel the same way. Compromise? Your house." She explains.

"And think of it this way Percy. You don't have a choice." Hazel says staring him down.

Thalia and Annabeth turn to her slowly, "And the little girl becomes a woman!" Thalia exclaims.

"Shut up." Hazel replies.

Percy writes something down on a slip of paper.

"The first one is the address, the second is the code you'll need for the gate and the third is my mobile in case you get lost or something." He says.

"K. Here Zia." I say handing the paper to her.

"Why do I get it?" She asks.

"Because I'll lose it and Jaz isn't the most clean person in the world."

"Good point."

* * *

The rest of the class followed without incident. The rest of my day was uninteresting. Right up until lunch. We walked in the cafeteria and were unsure where to sit. We had Lunch B, so kids were coming in and out of the cafeteria. We looked for an empty table but before we could that girl Rachel called us to a table. Or...tables.

"Sit." She ordered.

"Ok." I said.

Zia, Shelby and I had Lunch B while Cleo, Jaz, and Alyssa had Lunch C. Just then Annabeth comes over with Thalia and their wardrobe person, Piper. In the next five minutes our tables were crowded. Everybody that was sitting there besides us and Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper were Carter, Walt, Julian, Sean, a freshman named Felix who kept glancing at Shelby. That was our side of the table the other side had Percy, Rachel, two twins who looked very sneaky and my hand went to my wallet which was thankfully still there, then there was a girl named Nyssa, Silena, Leo, Beckendorf, and a boy named Jason who was talking with Thalia.

"So, when are we to meet you guys?" I asked bored.

"Come around five. We have to do something. Does that work for you?" Annabeth asked.

"No, we have to do something, too. How about somewhere around 6:30?" Jaz asks.

"Yeah, that's fine. A few other people are coming, too. So, be nice..._all_ of you." Percy says.

After that we talked about stuff that really didn't make sense. Annabeth and I were talking (cough-arguing-cough) about our heritage how she was Greek and I was Egyptian. When two very cute guys came and sat themselves next to us.

"You're our new celebrities here at Goode, right?" The sandy blonde one with a scar on his face said.

"Yeah, we are and we also happen to have names." Annabeth replied.

"What do you want, Luke?" Percy sneered.

"Calm down, Perce. Just sayin' hi." He laughs.

"You said hi. Now get lost." Percy growls.

"So, you're Sadie, right? I'm Anubis." The pale, chocolate-brown-eyes-that-make-you-want-to-melt one said.

"Yeah, and?" I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" He asks.

"No." I answer.

"Just go away, man. No one wants you here." Walt scowls.

"Listen, no one was asking you. So, just shut up will ya?" He snarled.

I don't tolerate people picking on my friends, "Oi! Don't ever talk to him like that again!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" He challenges.

Annabeth was at the same page as me with Luke that I was with Anubis.

"Well I could do _this_." I said.

I grabbed two cartons of milk, opened them, and shoved them down his shirt. Annabeth was a little less courteous to Luke. She took her milk and poured it on his pants.

"If you _ever,"_ She growled, "talk to my friends like that again. I will make you regret it." She shoved him out the seat onto the floor.

"If you _ever,_" I growled, "come over here again. I will not _hesitate_ to beat your ass in front of all these students." I shoved him off and glared at him as he tried to recover.

"_Get the fuck away from here!_"Annabeth and I snarled.

They hesitated not. They scrambled off to their pathetic friends.

Annabeth and I high-fived.

"Who were they?" She asked.

"Luke is quarterback of the football team and Anubis is Captain. They're best friends and enjoy tormenting us." Beckondorf says.

"Thalia. I read somewhere you took knife-throwing lessons. I have, too." I said twirling my fork.

"I did. Wanna send a little message?" Thalia smiles.

We scribbled, "Watch your back..." on two pieces of paper and tied it onto our forks with a bow.

"Ready." I asked. She nodded. We threw the forks and the implanted themselves next to their hands on the table edge. We didn't watch for their reactions we just kept talking and, I actually think once we get past our differences. We could actually become pretty great friends.

* * *

I was happy when school ended. Zia, Shelby, and I have P.E with Annabeth, Thalia and Piper we found out, we stayed away from each other but we did have it together.

We had lots of homework to do that's the "thing" we had to do. Carter was helping me but honestly, I hate it. Three times already I threw the textbook at the wall causing Shelby to complain in the room next door.

Finally, six 'o clock rolled around and we all got ready to leave.

"Wait!" Cleo and Shelby exclaimed. They ran to their rooms and brought back some things. Shelby brought my songwriting book, Zia's guitar, and her own sketchbook and fashion bag or the "Bag from Hell" as I call it. Cleo brought Alyssa's iPad that had a drumming app she used to practice on the go, Jaz's bass, and an armload of books and a binder balancing on top.

"I understand everything, but the books." I say.

"Annabeth and I are bringing books to discuss-" She started.

"Ok. Let's just head over." I say not wanting to hear anymore.

We shuffled into Jaz's 2012 Nissan Pathfinder with Carter riding shotgun. We could have taken our own cars but Jaz is the only one who is good with directions so she drove us all. I called Percy and let him know we were on our way. He said ok and if we see a giant black dog run up to our car don't get out until he comes out. I relayed the message to everyone else. I was on a door seat, so no one was getting out of my side. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up when we got there and I stepped out the car.

"SADIE!"

"Oof!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! DUH! DUH! DUUUUUH! WHAT'LL HAPPEN NOW? IS SADIE OK? FIND OUT WHEN I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT MIGHT BE AWHILE THOUGH SINCE YOU CAN SEE HOW LONG IT TOOK TO WRITE THIS ONE AND HOW LONG IT IS! SO, SEE YA NEXT TIME! :)**

**~~~WiseChic~~~**

**Stories you should read by me:**

**Marie Levesque: Second Generation Demigod-Crossover: PJO and TKC**

**New Life New Love Thalico-PJO**

**Story you should check out:**

**The Chosen Of Pan-By Elibenium De Humalia-PJO**


	3. Gettin' the Grade

**HEY I'M BACK PEOPLES. NOT A BIG MESSAGE THIS TIME.**

** HAHA BET YOU'RE LIKE THANK THE GODS! HAHA ALSO MOST OF THE P. O. Vs WILL REVOLVE AROUND PEOPLE WHO SPEND A OT OF TIME WITH THE BAND OR THE BAND. JUST AN FYI. WELL WITHOUT FURTHER ADO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: [INSERT FUNNY, CREATIVE, DIFFERENT DISCLAIMER HERE.] Also, I'm just going to say it now for the rest of the story- I don't own any of the songs. K. Movin' on.**

* * *

_PERCY  
6:00 pm  
Percy's Mansion_

"Hey Mom, Sadie and them are on their way. They should be here in about 15-20 minutes." I leaned on the island.

"Don't worry, Percy. I'm sure Annabeth and Sadie won't cause any damage. And, I promise I'll stay out of you teenagers' way." She smiled and placed her delicious blue cookies on a large platter.

My mom, Sally Jackson, is the kindest person in the world. She married my dad a few years ago. I was born, but my dad was married. My mom had no idea at the time. When his wife with the revolting name found out she divorced him. I was twelve when he asked my mom to marry him. My mom turned him down because of her horrible boyfriend Gabe. He abused me and her. She broke it off and accepted my dad's offer. Since then, our life has been great.

Now, who is my dad, you may ask? Poseidon Jackson. Owner of the largest Sea industry in the world and famous marine biologist. He owns pretty much every cruise line, marine research facility, and fishing company based in the U.S and multiple international ones. So, we're pretty much set for life. He is away on business a lot and sometimes takes me with him. He said if I want to he would train me to someday inherit half of the industry while my half brother, Triton, would inherit the other half which includes all the international facilities and some in-country ones.

Triton is my older half-brother from dad's previous marriage. He's 27 but lives with us because his mother, with the awful name, wanted him to move out when he turned eighteen but Poseidon let him stay. When they divorced, she kicked him out. My mom invited him to stay with us. At first he didn't like it but, since he had no other choice he eventually started treating us like family and not, "the other people." We have an interesting family, to say the least.

"It's not_ Annabeth_ and Sadie I'm worried about. I'm more worried about _Thalia_ and Sadie. Or Clarisse and Zia. They're the most headstrong of the two groups. The most likely to get into a fight." I explained.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Bring these to your friends while I make more." She ruffled my hair and smiled.

"Alright." I said grabbing the tray and heading to the basement.

* * *

I had invited the whole gang over. Just in case things got out of hand.

"Hey Perce!" Grover has been my best friend since sixth grade. He is my right hand man and was there with me every time I got kicked out a school.

"Hey G-man. Here are you people's cookies fresh out the oven." I dropped the tray on the mahogany table and crashed on the couch next to Rachel.

I invited everybody. Silena, Beckendorf, Leo, Travis and Connor, Jason, Grover, Rachel, Nico, and Tyson, my younger half brother. Tyson was orphaned by his mom and lived on the streets for a long time. The police found him in an alley being beaten by a woman. They found out his dad was Poseidon and now he lives with us. He is a little slow but, he's great to be around and he's huge so no one messes with him. He's fourteen and just started high school this year.

I also invited Walt, Julian, Sean, and Felix. Carter was coming with Sadie and the rest of them. We all sat down waiting. Fifteen minutes later Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Clarisse, Juniper, and Hazel came in with their stuff. Thalia plopped onto the recliner and made herself right at home. Clarisse sat opposite of her on the couch and started flipping through my flat screen t.v. channels. Hazel and Juniper sat next to her and laid their stuff on the floor. Annabeth stared around the room as if analyzing everything. Piper just sat next to Leo and started drawing in a sketchbook. Leo smoothly tried to put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't even try it, Repair Boy." Piper said not even pausing or looking up from her sketchbook.

"You two know each other?" I asked pointing at each of them.

"Childhood friends." She answered.

"Why'd you pretend not to know him?" Annabeth asked.

"I figured if it'd be easier to have none of us know anyone."She shrugged, still sketching.

Just then I got a text from Cleo,

**Major problem! Sadie just got mauled by a bear! On the driveway!**

I cursed.

"Percy!" Fantastic. My mom just confirmed it, by the tone of her voice

I ran up the stairs and out the front door. I ran to the car where I heard my dog barking really loud. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Seriously?" I whined.

Sadie was sitting cross-legged on my drive way with my huge black mastiff, Mrs. O'Leary's, head in her lap and was scratching her head cooing,

"Who's a good girl? Who's a _good _girl?" She laughed as Mrs. O'Leary barked again.

"How?-Wha?-" I stammered.

"I am just as confused as you are." Zia shook her head, "Sadie, heel."

Sadie glared at her, "I'm not a dog." She got up and Mrs. O'Leary followed her.

"Cute dog," She blew a gum bubble, "Nice house."

"Thanks," I said still slightly stunned, "Come on, everyone's already here."

The rest of them filed out of the car and walked inside. I followed after them and locked the front door.

"Hi girls everyone's downstairs. Percy'll show you." My mom told them.

"Thanks Mrs..." Cleo started.

"Just call me Sally." Mom told her.

"Alright, thanks Sally." Cleo smiled.

"Alright, come on downstairs." I scratched my head before leading them into the basement.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as we came down the stairs. I showed them the basement then sat back in my chair. They looked around the room for a bit before settling in different spots. Clarisse and Alyssa are just lounging on the couch watching t.v., Cleo and Juniper were talking animatedly my the pool table, and Piper and Shelby were comparing sketches, while Hazel, Jaz, Zia, Thalia, Annabeth, and Sadie we just sitting opposite of each other staring at each other.

"Rachel." I whispered.

"Yeah, I see them." She whispered back.

"Do we go move things along?" I asked.

"Yeah." She got and dragged me over.

She snapped her fingers at them, "This is getting you nowhere."

"What?" Sadie asked.

Rachel sighed, "You six need to pick a song, rehearse it, and not kill each other while doing so."

"Fine, you got three secluded rooms down here where we can "peacefully," Annabeth put air quotes, "work with no interruptions?"

"Yeah, down that hallway there are six rooms you guys can choose whichever ones you want." I pointed to the hallway and they left.

"This is going to be a long night." I groaned into my hands.

Rachel patted my back, "Come on, let's go work on our song." She led me to another room and we began working.

* * *

_Annabeth  
7:00 pm  
Basement_

An hour later and all we managed to do was argue. First project of the year and I'm going to fail it. Not to mention it's in the subject of my profession!

"Okay, this is going nowhere!" I exclaim.

"_No, really?_" Sadie asked in a mocking tone, "I thought it was going _fabulously_." Her accent slipped in at the end so, it sounded more like Fob-u-liss-lee.

She was definitely showing her British pride though. She had of a white, short-sleeve t-shirt that starting at the chest was the British flag wrapped around the entire had black leggings underneath with yellow heels and a grey fedora. She definitely stands out from the rest of her band. Her outfit starkly contrasted to mine.

I had changed into a black, short-sleeved blouse, that was fitted to my form. I had two long black bead necklaces and ripped blue jeans. I wore black boots that stopped at the bottom of the calf. They were decorated with short hanging bead cord that looped from one side to the other. Sadie stands out because she's so fashion forward. I stand out because I don't wearing many bold outfits.

"Stop it. I am trying to make this work and you are not helping!" I shouted, frustrated.

Just then, Thalia bursts through the door with Hazel, Zia, and Jaz in tow. Thalia wore black leggings tucked into black combat boots. He top was a cream- colored t-shirt that flowed loosely around her skinny frame.

"How's it going?" She asks, leaning on the door frame.

"Swimmingly." I grimaced.

"Us, too. What do you say we call it a night?" Hazel asks.

"No. We should all sit down and talk it out. I'm sure we can figure out a way to get along." I shrugged.

Fat chance.

* * *

Long story short within five minutes, punches were thrown, hair was pulled, and _knives_ were handled. Separations were made and Percy realized it is a bad idea to have two teenage girl bands in his basement where a kitchen is located.

Clarisse struggled to hold me as I attempted to break free. I was kicking and thrashing but she was dragging me by my wrists.

"Let-go!" I demanded. On the other side of the room, Sadie was in a similar predicament with Alyssa.

"Let me go! I command you to halt! Release me!" She shouted.

"Piper! Little help?" Clarisse gasped.

Piper grabbed a cloth and tied my wrists. And my ankles. Clarisse hefted me over her shoulder as I slowly slipped my hands out of the cloth. I pushed off of Clarisse's back and flipped over, landing on my butt.

"Ouch." I muttered, untying my feet.

I straightened my clothes and fixed my hair. Sadie had managed to escape Alyssa and ran over here and jumped over the table. She straightened her clothes started walking over. More like stomped really. When Alyssa came after her, she shrieked and used Percy as a shield. I had to stifle the laugh that tried to escape my mouth. That was, until she started using _me _as a shield.

"Okay. Okay. That's enough." I said separating them.

"Let's try this again." Sadie said.

"Yeah, maybe we can work it out later. For right now we just have to tolerate each other. After Friday, _hopefully_ we can go back to avoiding each other." Hazel said.

"She's right. We'll see you tomorrow." Jaz said, "We should all get some rest."

* * *

_Thalia  
__Nowhere in particular  
__No time in particular_

We managed to get through the week without any more "incidents." The three groups managed to pick a song and rehearse it. When Friday rolled around we were ready. Of course, we did have problems like, Anubis and Luke constantly flirting with Sadie and Annabeth. Then, Leo always flirting with _me._ I almost strangled him, but his attempts are amusing so I don't. Finally, Friday rolled around and in Chorus we prepared for our presentations. As all the kids went up, I was surprised at how talented some of them were. When Kelp Head and Rachel went up, I was surprised at how well they performed together.

**(Wish You Were Here- Cody Simpson ft. Becky G)  
(Percy, **_Rachel)_

**Lately I got this feeling**  
**I don't know what's the meaning**  
**But I know it's strong**  
**And it's over you**  
**All I want is to be home with you**  
**Oh ooh oh**  
**I'm coming right back**  
**Ho-ome**  
**Livin' without you is a**  
**Noo Noo**  
**I'm coming right back**  
**Ho-ome**

**I wish you were here**  
**Yeah, I wish you were here**  
**Music is better**  
**And lights are brighter when you are near**  
**Am I making it clear?**  
**The music is better**  
**And right now I just wish you were here**  
**Oh ooh oh**  
**Right now I just wish you were here**  
**Oh ooh oh**  
**Right now I just wish you were here**

**Every night**  
**A different city**  
**Bright lights, should be pretty**  
**But they can't compare, no**  
**To the light from you**  
**All I want right now is to be home with you**  
**Oh ooh oh**  
**I'm coming right back**  
**Ho-ome**  
**Livin' without you is a**  
**Noo Noo**  
**I'm coming right back**  
**Ho-ome**

**I wish you were here**  
**Yeah, I wish you were here**  
**Music is better**  
**And lights are brighter when you are near**  
**Am I making it clear?**  
**The music is better**  
**And right now I just wish you were here**  
**Oh ooh oh**  
**Right now I just wish you were here**  
**Oh ooh oh**  
**Right now I just wish you were here**  
**Oh ooh oh**  
**Right now I just wish you were here**  
**Oh ooh oh**  
**Right now I just wish you were here**  
**_  
_**_I can't wait 'til you come back home  
I know it's late, hoped you were by the phone  
It so hard gettin' by all alone  
So call me back, leave a message at the tone_

_I know, you know, I know we can make it by  
It's been too long since I've looked into your eyes_

And I'm waitin', so hurry back  
Bring the shine boy  
You better follow the path  
Car, bus, train, go and get a cab  
Or just fly here- Jet pack

Roger that, do you copy?  
I was a puzzle piece but you solved me  
Our future, I see it so clear

_And right now..._

**I wish you were here  
Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter when you are near  
Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
****Oh ooh oh ooh**  
Right now I just wish you were here  
**Oh ooh oh ooh**  
Right now I just wish you were here  
**Oh ooh oh ooh**  
Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh ooh  
Right now I just wish you were here

Percy spun Rachel away from him and kissed her hand. Rachel not expecting that blushed scarlet.

"A+!" Apollo yelled. Good for them.

* * *

Percy and Rachel did a nice performance dancing around the stage. Definitely crowd pleasing. Finally it came time for the three of us to perform. First up was Hazel and Jaz.

**(Play it Again - Becky G)**

**(Jaz,**_ Hazel)_

Hazel sung the first lines A Capella.

___DJ play my song on the radio _  
_Lifts me up when I'm feeling low _  
_Drop the beat and play it again _  
_Play it again yeah_

Hazel is soft spoken. Seemingly insecure. But, the moment she walks on stage she is determined. A star.

**Watch me take it up, then I break it down **  
**I don't play sports, but it's a touchdown **  
**I don't blend in, I-I'm a black sheep **  
**And even then, ha, they still follow me**

Jaz and Hazel popped their shirts out and posed.

**I rock the race stripes, go, go and check my closet **  
**Never share the guap, go, go and check my wallet **  
**I-I'm a comet, out of this planet **  
**Sitting on the throne, and these haters can't stand it **

_DJ play my song on the radio _  
_Lifts me up when I'm feeling low _  
_Drop the beat and play it again _  
_Play it again yeah _  
_DJ spin it back _  
_If you feeling me _  
_The 808 track is all I need _  
_Drop the beat and play it again _  
_Play it again yeah_

**Now watch me do my thang, do my thang out on the stage **  
**I become an animal, go and put me in a cage **  
**I'm a beast, I'm a beast **  
**Why they let me off my leash **  
**No you can't tame me, in this jungle of concrete **

Jaz motioned with her arm in a circular motion.

**I'm a creature, I ain't lying **  
**Not a cheetah, I'm a lioness **  
**They saying I'm the best **  
**And I ain't drop an album yet **  
**I got them waiting **  
**Anticipating **  
**They losing patience **  
**My music is vaccination for all my loyal patients **

_DJ play my song on the radio _  
_Lifts me up when I'm feeling low _  
_Drop the beat and play it again _  
_Play it again yeah _  
_DJ spin it back _  
_If you feeling me _  
_The 808 track is all I need _  
_Drop the beat and play it again _  
_Play it again yeah_

Hazel made hand gestures that corresponded with the lyrics.

_Light _  
_Silver moon, moonlight _  
_Let the boom, boom play _  
_Turn it up till you feel the bass_

Hazel and Jaz rocked with the music.

_Rock _  
_Never gon, gon stop _  
_Say whatcha wan, wan say _  
_We finna keep goin anyway _

**DJ play my song on the radio **  
**Lifts me up when I'm feeling low **  
**Drop the beat and play it again **  
**Play it again yeah **  
**DJ spin it back **  
**If you feeling me **  
**The 808 track is all I need **  
**Drop the beat and play it again **  
**Play it again yeah**

The last lines they sung together. They even sounded good together.

_**DJ play my song on the radio **_  
_**Lifts me up when I'm feeling low **_  
_**Drop the beat and play it again **_  
_**Play it again yeah **_  
_**DJ spin it back **_  
_**If you feeling me **_  
_**The 808 track is all I need **_  
_**Drop the beat and play it again **_  
_**Play it again** **yeah**_

Hazel and Jaz bowed. Hazel came and sat down next to me.

"Great job, Hazel." I clapped her on the back.

"Thanks. Good Luck, Thalia." Hazel laughed as I grimaced and cracked my knuckles, getting on stage.

"A+!" Apollo screamed. Hazel beamed.

* * *

You guys should know me well enough to realize I'm not singing some stupid love song. It's not an option. No love songs unless Annabeth is also performing. but, back to the point. Zia and had agreed on a song that is totally us and pretty self-explanatory.

**"RIOT!"**  
**(Thalia, **_Zia,** Both**)_

We started off with a cry of defiance! Epic, right?

_**'Cause we come alive!**_

And, I did my thing.

**Trendsetters, come get us**  
**Never grow up cause immature's better**  
**Just let us, please let up**  
**I got my water gun and you're gonna get wetter**

_Boom ba doom boom boom boom_  
_Screwin' up cause it's cool_  
_We love it, so don't judge it_  
_In my shirt pocket I was keeping one hundred_

_Let's live off the wall, the wall, the wall, the wall_  
_Stand up 'til we fall, if we break we take it all_

_**Cause we run, run for our lives**_  
_**Run for tomorrow, run for tonight**_  
_**Cause we run, run 'til we die**_  
_**No point in livin' if we ain't livin' life**_

_**So Riot! Riot! Everybody stand up**_  
_**Just riot! Riot!**_  
_**Put your frikkin' hands up**_  
_**Cause we come alive tonight, tonight**_

(Cause we come alive)

_We on it, most wanted_  
_Gotcha lookin' round for our finger prints on it_  
_No comment, just be honest_  
_New world aw, they can't eff with our shhh_

**Boom ba doom boom boom boom**  
**Don't make us come for you**  
**Rough riders, dun da da**  
**If you don't give a what, put 'em up don't knock us**

**Let's live off the wall, the wall, the wall, the wall**  
**Stand up 'til we fall, if we break we take it all**

_**Cause we run, run for our lives**_  
_**Run for tomorrow, run for tonight**_  
_**Cause we run, run 'til we die**_  
_**No point in livin' if we ain't livin' life**_  
_**So riot! Riot! Everybody stand up**_  
_**For the riot! Riot!**_  
_**Put your fucking hands up**_  
_**Cause we come alive tonight, tonight**_  
_**(Cause we come alive)**_

_[Bridge:]_  
_If you think we've all gone crazy, how'd you guess?_  
**Gonna tear the world apart until there's nothing left**  
**Let me see your red cups**  
_(Put 'em up! Put em up!)_  
**If you ever f'ed up**  
_(So what? Put 'em up!)_  
**'Til we in cuffs**  
_('Cause we never shuttin' up!)_

**(We run)**

_We run, run for our lives_  
_Run for tomorrow, run for tonight_

**Cause we run, run 'til we die**  
**No point in livin' if we ain't livin' life**

**_So riot! Riot! Everybody stand up_**  
**_It's the riot! Riot!_**  
_**Put your frikkin' hands up**_  
_**Cause we come alive tonight, tonight**_  
_**Cause we come alive tonight**_

Yeah, we danced around the stage pretending to die, pumping our fists and pretty much got the entire class in an uproar. I mean, would I be Thalia Grace if didn't start this kind of stuff? No, no I wouldn't be.

"B-" I shot him a glare.

"A-!" He yelled. I nodded and sat down.

Well, on to Annabeth and Sadie. They were glaring at each other the whole time, right to the moment they stepped on stage. Up until then everyone was silent trying to gauge how fast and brutal the fight was going to be. But, the moment they stepped on stage the death glares disappeared and were replaced by smirks and then 'stage smiles.' It's where you're on stage with someone you hate, but you smile anyway. It's the smile that pretty much says, _"I hate this bitch but I'm better than her so I'm goin' to smile anyway."_

Wonder they got in store for us. Better be good. Oh, who am I kidding? This is gonna be _great._

* * *

_Annabeth  
Music Class  
Getting ready to perform_

I never get nervous when I have to perform. Never. But, I was nervous. Only because I had to perform with Sadie though. Nervous may be an understatement. We decide since we couldn't pick a song to perform, we wrote one. That's right, go ahead and read that sentence again. And again. You get it now? Yeah, I can't believe it either. Don't worry though, we only attempted to kill each other five times. Back to real time.

"Ready?" I asked Sadie. She nodded in response.

"Hit it." I said.

This song was a love song. Why we wrote a love song? Good question.

**"Baby I- Ariana Grande"  
**_(Annabeth,_** Sadie, _Both)_**

**Baby I got love for thee**  
**So deep inside of me I don't know what to say**  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
**I love you more than anything**  
**But the words can't even touch what's in my heart**  
**No, no**

**When I try to explain it I be sounding insane**  
**The words don't ever come out right**  
**I get all tongue tied **_(and twisted)_  
**I can't explain what I'm **_(feeling)_  
**And I say baby, baby, baby**

_(Baby I)_ **ooh baby, oh baby, my baby**  
_(Baby I)_ **ooh baby, baby I**  
_(Baby I)_ **All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby**  
**But every time I try to say it**  
**Words, they'll only complicate it**  
**Baby, baby**

_Baby I'm so down for you_  
_No matter what you do,** (real talk),** I'll be your rock_  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
_Oh baby_  
_See baby I been feelin' you_  
_Before I even knew what feelings were about  
****__(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)  
____Oh baby_  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

_When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy_  
**_Words don't ever come out right_**  
_I get all tongue tied and **(twisted)**_  
_I can't explain what **(I'm feeling)**_  
_And I say baby baby, baby_

**(Baby I)** _ooh baby, oh baby, my baby_  
**(Baby I)** _ooh baby, baby I_  
_All I'm tryna say is you're my everything_** (baby)**  
_But every time I try to say it_  
_Words, they'll only complicate it_  
_Baby, baby, **baby, baby**_

**Straight up, you got me,**  
**All in, could I not be,**  
**I sure hope you know** _(I sure hope you know)_  
**If it's even possible,** _**I love you more**_  
**Than the word love can say it**_ (say it)_  
**It's better not explaining**  
**That's why I keep saying... Baby I**

_Ooh baby, oh baby, **my baby**_  
**(Baby I)**_ ooh baby, baby I_  
**(Baby I)**_All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby_  
_But every time I try to say it_  
_Words, they'll only complicate it_  
**_(Baby, baby)_**  
_Baby_  
**_(Baby, baby)_**  
_Baby I_

_** ooh baby, oh baby, my baby**_  
_**(Baby I)** ooh baby, baby I_  
**_(Baby I)_** _All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby_  
**But every time I try to say it**  
**Words, they'll only complicate it**  
_Every time I try to say it_  
_Words, they'll only complicate it_  
**_Every time I try to say it_**  
**_Words, they'll only complicate it_**  
_**Baby, baby**_  
_**Baby, baby**_

The performance kind of went by in a blur. I remember laughing at the end and I remember a stunned silence before a standing ovation erupted. Whoops and cheers were so loud a couple of teachers came to see what the commotion was. Thalia and Hazel came and hugged me; Zia and Jaz clapped Sadie on the back. Altogether it was really great. So, obviously Apollo had to rain on our parade.

"Congratulations! You got a B-!" He sounded happy.

I almost died. Scratch that. I died on the inside.

Sadie and I were murderous.

"WHAT?!" We screamed.

He smiled, "What are you going to do? It's the grade you got that's final."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Apollo changed our grade to an A+. Suffice to say, Apollo will never look at a tennis racket the same way again. As the bell rang and students filed out, I was sure this school year was going to be good. We actually, willingly made plans to hang out at Percy's house this weekend. Some party he's throwing and he wants us to come as guests. Surprise, Surprise.

I really like this Percy kid. He's so down to Earth and hasn't even thought of me or the girls as rockstars. Just people. I guess it makes sense though.

After all, rockstars are people, too.

* * *

**THAT'S WHAT I GOT FOR NOW HOPE YOU ENJOY IT I'M SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LONG WAIT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY IN SCHOOL AND HAVEN'T HAD TIME. THANKS FOR READING WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS TOO PWEEZ!**

**~~~WiseChic~~~**


End file.
